Almost Married Life
by funkyfreddyfrog
Summary: Now Sabrina and Harvey have the rest of their lives to live in each others pockets, WHAT NOW?
1. Default Chapter

Almost married life.  
  
"As i'm too lazy and have a banging head, whip me up a fat juicy breakfast in bed." These were the first words (or spell) of the day after Sabrina left her husband to be at the altar, for her previous lover Harvey Kinkle. You could say that Sabrina was selfish for breaking up with someone in such a way, but it wouldn't be half as selfish as her letting her husband belive that she loved him, and causing him to be a complete fool! However this was beside the point, that day was over and this one was starting. And it was starting off with a breakfast for her to share with her hockey star boyfreind. "Hiya darling" Harvey said as Sabrina stroled in, in her usual contended mood. "Look what i've got, there's; Waffles, beans, egg bacon and sausages.In other words the full monty." As Sabrina announced this, you could say Harvey would think it illegal if he didn't jump out of bed immediatly. However as he took off the bed covers he came in collision with the wall and kocked him self out. What was she to do? Morgan was at her mums to pick up her mail and Roxie was doing her breakfast radio show. As she looked everywhere for her mobile phone, she looked in Harvey's top draw. As she foraged, she came across a small blue box. The sort one would come across in a jewellers. On the summit of the box, was the crest of 'Gelroys and Hadrety jewellers.'She opened the box.......  
  
What was in their????? If i get 5 reveiws, i'll continue!Please read the stories from Leelo29 and DBZHobbit!!! 


	2. Hospital tremors

Almost married part two.  
  
"Why does everything go wrong to me?" Questioned the not so happy Sabrina.  
  
"Well I don't think that statement's true!" Announced a deep, hidden voice. "Hi I'm Neil Hoot Windus.  
  
"Neil who whois?"  
  
"Neil-forget it, the reason I'm here is to promote the new law of the Witches' council. Law 11232858596758656686768645 is that all mortal-witch relationships need a licence."  
  
"WHAT, I have never heard such a stupid rule, well except for the one that says all monkeys who live in the same building as an elephant has to own a pair of cufflinks!!"  
  
"Look Blondie" he mocked, "your test is on Tuesday, bring your boyfriend and we'll go on from there" and with that he disappeared in a shimmer of green and gold glitter. Sabrina's head felt like exploding, she had wasted so much time talking to Neil, she would be lucky if Harvey hadn't suffered from concussion! With no sign of her phone anywhere, she knew the only way to save Harvey was to use her magic and risk a mortal catching her. She whipped and pointed her fingers and within a second, she found herself and Harvey in a cubical in the male toilets of Westbridge local hospital. She peered through the crack in the door, where no-one was to be seen. Opened the door and realised that she was in danger of being caught not with her magic, but with a girl pulling a pale dead looking boy out of a boys toilets! So as not to raise suspicion, she conjured a can of boy brew and turned once again into the young Jack. Jack (Sabrina) exited the Male toilets and pulled the injured Harvey behind. Jack signalled for a nurse as though he was calling for a taxi.  
  
"Please help my boyf-buddy" pleaded Jack (Sabrina), "he banged his head on our bedroom wall when I brought him breakfast in bed this morning" The nurse raised her eyebrows with both suspicion and thinking in her head "aha so what have you been up to?", but however bit her tongue and didn't share her thoughts. However Jack (Sabrina) was oblivious to everything around him (her), all he (she) cared about was getting the probably, rapidly dying Harvey.  
  
Later, Harvey was emitted to A&E (accident and emergency dept.) By now the boy brew had long worn off and Sabrina and Harvey were re-united once again. Sabrina was eager to ask Harvey what was inside the jewellers box, but realised she shouldn't of been looking, even though she had every right to. She couldn't see what was inside as that Neil character popped up.  
  
"Sabrina?" asked Harvey......................  
  
If you like this, you'll love the next instalment. I can tell you now, if I get another 5 reviews, you'll see Josh, deaths and a dead person come back to life! 


	3. Till death do us part

Almost married life part three  
  
........ "Will you give me the honour of being-" Harvey's face dropped and he fell flat on his hospital bed. Dinnnnnnnnnnnnnn! In rushed the nurse, Sabrina panicked as the nurse starting to check whether or not he was breathing. She ripped open his hospital pyjama jacket and took out the charged pads and pressed them on his chest.  
  
Nothing...  
.Nothing  
.Nothing  
.Nothing  
.Nothing  
  
Nothing but the cries of the nurse ordering the assistant to maximize the amount of volts surging through Harvey's pale body. Nothing but the upset of the one thing Sabrina dreaded- Harvey's death.  
  
On 29-4-03, Harvey Kinkle's body was to be seen for the last time. Family and friends watched in mourn as Harvey's body sank six feet under ground, and his black gravestone was erected. It read-  
  
Harvey Kinkle  
Beloved son,  
Friend,  
Fiancé  
1983-2003  
Sorrow is no-longer an option, but a way of life.  
  
Sabrina couldn't bear the fact that her first love was never to return. She wouldn't, she knew Harvey wouldn't allow her to. In her confused mind she tried to think like Harvey, but she couldn't. She could never understand him when he was alive. "When he was alive" Sabrina couldn't believe she was saying this, she never thought she would EVER have to say this about him. 


	4. Nothing

Almost married life part four.  
  
Why would anyone wish to stop a man in the prime of his life? Harvey had everything a man could want; a girlfriend, good education and a loving family who would do anything they could to retrieve him. The weeks passed, on and on they droned. She resigned from Scorch, she never felt wanted there anyway. But her job felt nothing to her now.  
  
During the weeks, she received a postcard of the one and only Josh. Why? Asking her to move to Prague with him. Josh was probably completely oblivious to the fact Sabrina had long forgot about him. With her almost married life and the death of boyfriend Harvey Kinkle, should she go? "Sabrina" sighed Roxie, "you need to move on, I know you loved him, I'm not denying that. But you can't go on the rest of your life mourning over Harvey's death." "YES Sabrina, move to Prague with Josh for a couple of weeks, clear your mind a bit." Blurted out Morgan, obviously not feeling half as bad as Sabrina. "the last person I want to see is him" said Sabrina, "I've decided to go to Peru with my Mum for a few weeks and then off to Paris to visit my Dad." 


	5. Life in Peru

**************************************************************** Almost married life part 5: Peru  
  
**************************************************************** As the silent days of loneliness past slowly, Sabrina was on the path to Peru. She had decided to take the mortal route, giving her the time she needed to clear her head before she would meet her mum. After many head clearing days, Sabrina had reached her destination. She saw nothing but miles of sand and rocks and the odd bug. That was how small she felt at the moment. She walked for what seemed like hours until the smell of burning wood reached her nose.  
  
"Sabrina?"  
  
"Mum?" Sabrina jerked round faster than she had for the last few months. Sabrina and her mother looked deeply into each others tearful eye. As Sabrina was swelling up, she fell into her mothers welcoming arms  
  
"Why are you here?" wondered Sabrina's mother.  
  
"Mum-H-a-rvey, he's-de-dead" sobbed Sabrina, collapsing on a nearby rock.  
  
"Oh Sabrina, I-I don't know what to say!"  
  
"Don't say anything. Just hold me!"  
  
The days went by much faster than they had in a long time. Sabrina no longer felt lonely or not-loved. She was happy. That warm feeling she had forgotten so long ago. The same thought kept her smiling: 'Harvey would of liked Sabrina like this!' The time was drawing nearer for her to visit her Father in Paris. If she did, Sabrina would have to live the whole trauma again. Perhaps she shouldn't? Or at least wait until she was completely back to what she considered to be "normal."  
  
(A/N: Please review this chapter as if you do I can promise blood, war and a famous tower not looking so big!!!) 


End file.
